Over Before It Started
by Another Red Rose
Summary: This begins when Edward first takes Bella to the Cullen mansion, and everyone's reaction to her being there. Hope you all like it! This is a one shot of how Jasper feels about her and everyone else's opinion on her friendship with Edward!


**A/N: Hey guys! This begins when Edward first takes Bella to the Cullen mansion, and everyone's reaction to her being there. Hope you all like it! This is a one shot of how Jasper feels about her and everyone else's opinion on her friendship with Edward!**

**Till next time! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Over Before It Started**

**Jasper POV**

If they thought that Edward was Bella's singer. Then Bella must be my everything. All of my being called out to her. But I couldn't show my claim just yet. I belonged with Alice and she belonged to my 'brother' Edward. Why had the fates brought this upon me now; after how many centuries I had thought forever would be with my beautiful elfin like wife?

She oozed all the appeal that I had ever wanted or needed. All I knew is that I wanted her for all to myself.

My wife looked over at me and squeezed my hand with all the support and love that she could shower over me. '_Did she know?' _ I wondered absentmindedly. I squeezed her hand back and tried to send over the same kind of feelings that she was sending over to me. It was hard, but I managed the feat.

"Is this wise?" Rose said from behind us all. Everyone turned to look at her in shock. She never intervened in anyone's business unless she had to get her perfectly polished nails dirty.

"What are you on about now?" Alice stuck up for the couple '_in love_', and smiled her sweet smile over at them.

"What if _**Edward**_ over there loses his cool and sinks his teeth into her?" she fumed with such venom in her voice, pointing at Bella like no one knew who she was talking about, making sure her opinions were heard by everyone in a miles radius.

"I agree with her" I found myself agreeing with my blond sister, hoping to tear the beautiful brunette out of my so called brother's clutches. I could already see the connection growing between them, that I knew would ultimately shower with love had they continued to spend their time together.

"What? No, not you too Jazz?" Edward palmed his face; bringing his hands across his face in frustration.

"Anyone else makes a third claim to this?" Carlisle intervened, and looked at everyone straight in the eyes.

Alice kept her face and mind blank, already knowing the outcome, but seeing her husband's feelings as well. She didn't want to hurt either of them, knowing farewell how they both felt. She felt torm, so neither words nor emotions will ever be strewn from her.

"What Alice? Why do you hide your thoughts from me?" Edward raised his eye brows at her, knowing that his sister loved him as much as she loved him. Her allegiance would always be with him… unless it was to protect her husband? But what would Jasper have to do with any of this? He has never been in contact with her before… right?

"I have no opinions brother. I shan't meddle with this…" she pushed her hand away from her husbands and ran for the door, disappearing like a breeze from the wind, every ones hair and clothes rose up into the air, and fell down like they were used to this kind of dramatic behaviour from her.

"I might just leave Ed…" Bella said quietly, and began to walk towards the open door.

"No Bella" he grabbed her hand as fast as he could without hurting her. "This place is much my home as everyone else" he said with a stone face, words dripping with hidden menace.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I watched to see what would come of this. I wondered why Edward had become obsessed with the only human who he wanted to drain the most. Is it a new game for him, to watch if he could sustain his strength and pride?

I was amazed that this fragile human had no self-preservation and wanted to intentionally enter a house that belong to a coven full of vampires. I had always notice how humans instinctively chose to stay away from us, not knowing why they felt that way. They just knew something was off, but for this particular human? He wondered if there was something else wrong with her, but being a mental shield that Edward couldn't penetrate.

Hrmm this was getting more interesting as the days went by, I was very glad of our choice to move to Forks now.

I was curious to know the reason why Alice had taken off, and knew my daughter wouldn't be back in a while now. I guessed that she had had a vision of everyone's reactions and choices. Did she agree to this? Why was the very opinionated Alice, who was always happy to share her visions, not want to now?

I wondered why Jasper seemed to have an opinion in this matter, when he always just went along with what everyone thought was right.

And Rosalie's rage against the human girl, I could see the reason for her anger; she envied Bella for her humanity, and didn't want to risk her life in place of this one or even death.

I knew Emmett would follow Rose out of love and loyalty to her and Esme would look at it in a maternal way, placing her '_children's_' best interest at heart, after hearing them all out.

Now what was MY opinion on this?

"Yes Carlisle" Edward turned his attention to me now. "I agree with your findings. I want to see how this plays out too", was I so lost in my thoughts that I had forgotten my eldest son could read my thoughts?

"NO Edward! How can you Carlisle? I thought it was important to make sure that human life was not meddled with? Isn't that what you have always rattled on to us about when we almost want to cave in?" she fumed with anger, her husband taking her hand and trying to calm her down a little, but she threw her hand away from his.

"Emmett" Carlisle asked his strong handed son. "What is your opinion on this son?"

"I think that Rose is right. And I also think that we should take heed that our seer has fled this house, not wanting to talk about this. This must mean something for the pixie happy sister of mine to behave out of character don't you think?" everyone looked at him with shock, never hearing him speak so seriously before. He had really considered everyone's opinions. I was both impressed and very proud of my son.

"Esme, my love. What say you in all this?" I turned to my beautiful, caring and loving wife, looking at her with all the love I could show her. She smiled back down at her hands, seeming very reserved, not wanting to meddle with this as well.

"Well I agree with Em'. He has spoken some very wise words, and this is coming from a man who doesn't mind either way. So I take what he says in so much consideration. He speaks well" my wife answers with such honesty, and Edward growled at everyone, seeing that everyone was against his interference in the humans' life.

"The decision has been made Edward. You are not to make nice with Bella anymore" I told my son, and then turning to the human, "I apologize Bella, but we work as a democracy in this house hold, and everyone's opinion matter, and I'm afraid that everyone has outweighed Edwards wishes of befriending you" and with that everyone dispersed and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"So that went well" I said with a weak smile, trying to make things feel better.

"I'll drop you home Bella" Edward said to me softly, we drove in silence until we reached the Swan residence.

"I am so sorry about the Shanghai back there Bella. I'll be seeing you around" he told me gently, not even looking in my direction.

"Okay Edward. It was nice knowing you while it lasted" I smiled my beautiful Bella smile, and opened the car door before I felt a cold hand grasp ny hand and pull me back gently.

"I wish things could have been different Bella…" and with that he turned back to his steering wheel and I closed the door behind me not taking another look back as I walked up my porch stairs and opened the door to my house. I heard the gravel fly around before I closed the door and went to make dinner for my father.


End file.
